<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mending Trust by LakeShoreDrive75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886160">Mending Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeShoreDrive75/pseuds/LakeShoreDrive75'>LakeShoreDrive75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, Sister-Sister Relationship, family bonding at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeShoreDrive75/pseuds/LakeShoreDrive75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 'Young Blood, Old Souls'. The Clawthorne Sisters have a well needed heart-to-heart after returning home from the Emperor's Castle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All things Disney</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mending Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something I had been working on for a few days after watching the show for the 3rd time. Hope yall enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As they watched the small orb of light blend with the rest of the stars in the midnight sky, the somewhat newfound family of four made their way back towards the Owl House. Hooty greeted the group at the front door and even attempted to attack Lilith until Eda told her guard owl off, much to her amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, I have trained with the most powerful beings in the Emperor’s Coven and yet I’m always bested by that...that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The older sister ranted, picking the feathers out of her grey-streaked hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taught him everything he knows!” Eda boasted proudly. Her sister just rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith took in her surroundings. The former leader was astounded at the amount of human treasures that covered every wall, shelf, and cabinet in the house, most of them shiny objects. The living room displayed the infamous wanted poster, blown up and framed as if it were a traditional family portrait. A closer look revealed another wanted poster, this one a lot smaller and featured Luz covered in purple abomination slime with the word ‘BANNED’ printed in red ink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sweet couch!” Luz exclaimed, flopping down on the sofa with a content grunt. “How I’ve missed you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King scampered over to the coffee table where his giant homemade cake was now just a small pile of frosting and crumbs. “Hooty! You ate the rest of the cake?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened. “I got hungry! Hoot hoot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little demon charged at the open door like an angry bull, slamming it shut with his skull. He stomped away, joining Luz on the other end of the couch. “Last time I ever leave any food lying around...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Clawthorne sisters were in the kitchen, Lilith at the table, a hand on her forehead attempting to calm the pulsing headache she now had. Is this how Edalyn felt after every transformation? She made careful moves not to make eye contact with the owl lady as she rummaged through the fridge for something. Grabbing a bottle of Apple Blood in one hand, Eda held out the other making a circular motion with her finger. Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a confused moment, she realized. “Aw, damn. No magic.” The witch sighed and walked over to the cabinet where she kept her glassware. Doing everyday tasks the old fashioned way was going to take some getting used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith closed her eyes tightly. Massaging her temple as the curse was making its merry way through her body. Eda sat down two mugs at the table, making Lilith flinch at the noise. She looked up at her sister who slid the glass over to her like a bartender. “Drink this,” she told her. “It’s no elixir, but it’ll help with the migraine, trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Lilith responded softly, bringing the mug up to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long silence, save for the sounds of the night critters outside and the small snores coming from the living room where King and Luz passed out on the couch. Eda smiled fondly at the thought of her two little troublemakers who had risked life, limb, and horn to rescue her from the clutches of the Emperor. They deserved a long rest, Titan knows they’ve well earned it. Eda’s focus drifted back to her sister who was still savoring the mug of Apple Blood. The younger sister hated tension, and she had a knack for breaking the ice with a smart remark or another witty observation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You practicing your heartfelt apologies or what?” Eda finally spoke, now sitting on the table eyeing her older sibling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Lily replied as she was snapped away from her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Lils, I still know my own sister,” Eda snorted. “You’ve got that look in your eyes. That look smart people get when they’re analyzing equations in their brain or whatever it is you nerds do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith set down her mug, now half empty. She sighed, glancing at her folded hands. “I’m just...processing. The events that have transpired tonight, it’s going to change everything, Edalyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fully grey haired woman shrugged. “Ah, so you lost your title as leader of the Junior Tyrants, so what? I still never joined a Coven and look where I am now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith snapped, slamming her hands on the wooden table making the mugs shake and Eda glare at the action. “This isn’t a joke-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Owl Lady covered her mouth before she could finish. “Can it!” She warned, jabbing a thumb in the direction of her sleeping apprentice and demon. “Obviously we need to have a talk, and talk we will, but let me get these two to bed. They don’t need to hear any of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily took a calming breath and apologized for her outburst. “Of course, Sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda sauntered over to the sofa where Luz and King had passed out. Kneeling down beside her kid, Eda scooped up the sleeping teenager in her arms. Ignoring the aching in her bones, she looked at Lilith and back at King. “You mind grabbing that one?” she asked. “He’s a lot lighter than he looks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith just nodded and picked up the little demon by the nape of his neck. King just snored as he dangled above the floor weightlessly. The witch shifted the creature so that he was cradled in her arms and followed her sister up the stairs. She looked down at King. Now that the critter was fast asleep and not kicking or causing a ruckus, she would almost consider calling him cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes looked towards her sister. Eda had the softest of smiles on her face as she held Luz in her arms. So gentle and loving, it reminded Lilith of their own mother and how she would carry them to bed when she and her sister were toddlers. It was almost odd seeing Eda like this, Lily thought. She never took her sister for the parental type, but seeing how happy this human made her...it was nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lilith tried to take it away from her. The fight on the bridge, the spikes, using Luz as bait to drain Eda’s magic and energy. And all for what? To save her own skin from the Emperor's wrath. To try and have someone else correct the mistake she made decades ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it to Luz’s bedroom which was once just another place for Eda to store her collectables, but the child soon transformed it into her own with Azura posters on the walls and scattered sheets of paper that had different glyphs doodled onto them. Eda knelt down near the sleeping bag in the middle of the room, resting her apprentice on the soft cushion and tucking her in. Lilith set King down near the foot of the cocoon-like blanket and stepped back near the doorway, wanting to give the little family some privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last glance, the dark haired witch saw Eda ruffle Luz’s fluffy hair affectionately, whispering “Goodnight, Kiddo.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Eda?” Luz mumbled half asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Owl Lady was almost out the door when she heard Luz call out for her. She walked back over to the girl, kneeling down on the wooden floor. “Yeah, Kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a jagged piece of gold, offering it to her mentor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Eda wondered, trying to resist the urge to snatch up the shiny object for her nest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A piece of the Emperor’s mask,” Luz replied, as if it was just a casual thing that people said around the Isles. “I chipped it off when I fought him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda was astonished. She couldn’t even form any words to express how she felt. All she could do was stare at her palm in shock. A part of her was absolutely terrified at the very thought of Luz and Belos in the same room together, but seeing that Luz was safe with her once again, the fear subsided. One of the only people to get the jump on Belos and it was her own apprentice, her kid! Pride swelled in Eda’s heart as she just laughed. “That’s my girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz smiled at the praise, but a frown grew as she remembered what she had sacrificed to save Eda. She hoped she wouldn’t be mad or upset at her. “Eda, there’s something I gotta tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch noticed the concern on her face, as well as the uncertainty in her voice. “What is it, Luz?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I think I did something bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda snorted. “Kid, your talkin’ to a wanted criminal who’s broken almost every rule in the book. No offense, but your definition of ‘bad’ is like comparing King to a Snowbeast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz giggled at that and Eda was glad to lift up her spirits. Calmly, Eda brushed the bangs out of the girl’s face. “What’s bothering you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember when you gave me the key to the portal to my home? And you told me to destroy it when I got back?” Luz questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda nodded and Luz gulped before revealing what she had done. “I kinda did...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old witch tilted her head, a very owl-like gesture. “What? How-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used my fire glyphs to destroy it before the Emperor could get his hands on it!” Luz blurted out. “I didn’t know what else to do! He wouldn’t let me save you unless I gave it up. I-I couldn’t, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young witch was on the verge of tears now. Eda, still trying to wrap her mind around everything but also wanting to comfort Luz, held her by the shoulders trying to calm her as she shook with each breath. “I thought he was...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda wrapped an arm around Luz, bringing her close. “It’s alright, Kiddo. Doesn’t matter what you thought, it’s all over. I’m not angry at you. In fact, I’ve never been prouder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz peered up at the older woman, confused. Eda reassured her. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that, Luz. Emperor Belos is one of the biggest scammers on the Isles, and you destroying the portal may have just paused whatever cruel plan he had in mind. You stood your ground like a true witch, and I’m more than honored to call you my apprentice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, Luz found herself growing tired again. Gently, Eda lowered her kid back into her sleeping bag, wrapping the blanket over her shoulders. After tucking her in and giving King a pat on the skull, Eda closed the bedroom door and mentally prepared herself for a long and probably irritating conversation with her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her palm, gazing at the chipped piece of Belos’ mask and smirked. “Wait ‘till Lily gets a load of this.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lily had walked back downstairs, studying the various framed photos and items that cluttered the walls. Her eyes gazed over a picture of Luz at some sort of school event, an Eat or Die contest. It hit her just how much Eda cared about the human. She remembered the fury in her golden eyes, her usually nonchalant tone of voice now furious and demanding. Even before she, Lilith, and King were about to be petrified together, Eda was angry with her sister for what she had done to the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lilith...you hurt Luz, you cursed me, before anything turns me to stone, I’ll tear you apart!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it weren’t for King telling Eda what had happened, how she betrayed the Emperor, and abandoned everything she had in order to do the right thing, Lilith was sure her younger sister would have torn her to shreds. And she would’ve been okay with that. After all, it’s what she had deserved, Lilith told herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself on the couch, sitting awkwardly, waiting for her sister to return. She’s surprised Eda hadn’t kicked her to the curb yet. Perhaps she wanted to wait until after Luz was asleep. Lilith’s ears perked up at the sound of heels coming down the stairs and braced herself for Eda to give her hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Lily, remember at the Covention when you thought your student was better than mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well that was the last thing she expected. “Um...yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smugly, Eda slammed down the broken mask chip on the coffee table. “Well, look at what </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> student did to your oh-so-powerful Emperor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith picked up the small trophy and studied it in her pale hands. “This...there’s no way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better believe it, Sister! Luz managed to make her mark with Belos,” Eda stated proudly. “Literally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Lilith could do was smile. If a mere human kid like Luz could do damage to the ruler of the Isles, maybe there was hope for them if the time had come to fight once again. She just hoped it wouldn’t have to come to that yet. “Your student is a strong one, Edalyn. Luz...she’s more than just your apprentice isn’t she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda sat down next to her sister on the couch, leaning on the arm. Lily was right. Luz coming into her life was possibly one of the best things that could’ve happened to her. Eda nodded. “She’s very outgoing, determined, stubborn, gets in way over her head all the time, wants to know anything and everything she can. She’s me...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily smiled at that. The parallels to Luz and a younger Eda were almost identical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough about Luz,” Eda spoke, her tone becoming serious. Lilith winced, knowing it was finally time to face her sister about everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember when we were kids, right? We were almost inseparable. Anywhere you would go, I’d follow. You were my best friend, Lilith, you always had my back and I had yours. So why did you turn me into a monster?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know, Eda!” Lilith pleaded. “I swear I didn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda wasn’t looking at her, instead focusing on the coffee table in front of them. “What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cheated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got the Owl Lady’s attention. She raised a brow at Lilith, frowning. “Come again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was when we were both trying out for the Emperor’s Coven,” the former leader explained. Eda cringed at the memory. “I wanted nothing more than for my name to be on that list. I wanted to make something of myself, make my mark on this world just like Belos had. And when I knew I had to face you for the position, I...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turned your kid sister into a giant Owl Beast.” Eda finished with a huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had no idea that would happen! I thought the spell would only take your powers away for a day!” The dark haired witch exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you even learn a spell like that?” Eda asked. “There’s no way any of the teachers or students at Hexside knew magic like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith fell silent, regret showing in her eyes before informing Eda about her trip to the Night Market the evening before the duel. Eda stared at her sister, a look of bewilderment, hurt and anger in her golden-grey eyes. The Night Market was one of the most sketchy, dangerous places on the Boiling Isles; nothing but scammers and cheaters trying to outscam or outcheat the other. How Lilith caught wind of the place as a teenager was beyond her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you were stupid enough to go to the Night Market, you know you could’ve just talked to me about the duel! Hell, I wasn’t even gonna fight you!” Eda sneered, her frustrations rising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Titan’s sake, Edayln, I get it! I was young, stupid, and selfish! After that day I spent any time I could trying to find a way to heal what I did to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda rolled her eyes. “And you figured the best way to do that was to have your tyrant of an emperor do it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older witch sighed. "Yes. As the bounty for your capture grew, I thought if I could get you to join the coven, Emperor Belos would heal the curse and I’d finally have you by my side again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well look how that plan turned out,” Eda deadpanned. If she was being honest, she really didn’t know how to feel. Of course she was pissed that Lily had put a curse on her, although unintentional. She was hurt at the fact that Lily felt like she couldn’t even talk to her about the tryouts, she was her sister, her best friend! They told each other everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda knew how much Lily wanted to be a part of the Coven. It was her biggest dream that she would never shut up about. Eda couldn’t care less about the Covens, she just wanted to be by her sister’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as they grew apart, an outlaw and a law enforcer respectively, Eda longed for the days of her youth when it was just her and Lilith against the world and not against each other. She missed the days when she could goof off with her best friend, no stupid coven system trying to drive them away. It was almost insane, but in a way, Eda was glad everything turned out the way it did. Yeah, being cursed and having no magic was a pain in the ass, but now she had her family around to get through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of deeply awkward silence between the siblings, Lilith spoke, trying to maintain her emotions as tears threatened to stream down her pale face. "I know it won’t change anything no matter how many times I say it, but I’m sorry, Eda. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I’ve done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda just sighed, her energy completely drained. “It’s late, Lilith. Right now, I think we all could use some sleep after today. We’ll figure out what we’re gonna do next in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” was all Lilith could muster out. Suddenly she found herself being pulled into a rough, one arm hug by Eda. Lilith wasn’t sure if Eda was trying to comfort her or kill her, but the couple pats on the back told her that she would live to see another day. “I may hate what you’ve done to me, but I don’t hate you. I don’t want to hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with those final words, Eda rose from the sofa and climbed upstairs, where her nest was surly waiting for her. Lilith let out a shaky breath as the lights in the house went dim, signifying everyone and everything was asleep. She figured she should be too.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Lilith woke at dawn. It was natural for her to rise early, usually having her days filled with paperwork, training, or planning to capture her sister once again. But this time she had nothing to do. The house lights were still dim, meaning that Hooty was still asleep, and she doubted Eda, Luz and King would be up and moving at this hour. Lilith stared at the ceiling, unsure if she should actually get up or enjoy a few more hours of sleep. Fortunately the answer came easy to her as she shut her eyes for a minute and instantly fell back asleep once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later she was awoken by the sound of stampeding footsteps coming down the stairs. Luz, dressed in a t-shirt and pajama shorts, made a beeline for the kitchen, with King running behind her on all fours. The little demon scampered up in a high chair at the table while Luz sat next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After moments of whining and eventual physical annoyance from King, Eda finally trotted downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast, Lilith following behind her. “Alright, brats, since my magical ability is busted, breakfast is gonna take a little longer than usual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz and King didn’t mind. They spent the time coming up with new material for their comedy hour, much to Eda’s irritation and Lilith’s confusion. Lilith was dead quiet during the whole thing, just observing and occasionally grinning every time her sister begged the demon and human to stop with their puns. She felt like a young girl again, no longer the one in charge, patent and silent until someone acknowledged her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As breakfast was being served, King and Luz didn’t hesitate to start scarfing down their meal like they hadn’t eaten in days. Lily cringed internally at their lack of manners, she felt like she was back in the mess hall inside the Emperor’s Castle. The little demon had finished first, making it well known with a loud belch. Luz apparently took it as a challenge, gathering up a burp of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human and demon laughed hysterically while Lily shook her head disapprovingly, sighing. “Titan, above…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, knock it off!” Eda scolded, uncharacteristically which was enough to stun Luz and King into silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Edalyn,” Lilith praised. Maybe her sister was finally learning to be more mature after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the praise didn’t last long as Eda just stared at Lilith with a sly grin and let out a loud belch that sent Luz and King back into laughing fits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Lily excused herself from the table and returned back to the living room, having lost what little appetite she had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This, she concluded, was going to take some time getting used to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone pls help Lily bc this poor woman really gonna age 20 years in 2 days living in that house.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>